


Get Used To This

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, sick day, they are beautiful girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: My 500 word drabble short secret santa gift! Cindy takes care of a sick Luna <3





	Get Used To This

“Luna, darling. Please stop movin’ around so much.” Cindy complained, having been woken up to her girlfriend shifting around in the middle of the night. The other woman was usually a heavy sleeper.

“Cin,” Luna huffed out, sitting up. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I feel so hot and then so cold.”

A snort was heard. “You’re yes then you’re no” Cindy mumbled out, laughing at Luna’s confused face. She raised a hand to her forehead, brushing back the hair sticking to her forehead. “Lu, I think you just have a small fever sweetie.”

“What?” Luna gasped out. “But I’ve never been sick before. Oracles don’t get ordinary human illnesses.”

Cindy shifted uneasily, the topic being a little touchy still. “Well, you don’t really have them powers anymore, do ya’?” She stated, not unkindly. The atmosphere still grew heavy.

“Oh, yeah. You are correct.” She stated with very little emotion in her voice; her smile fake.

“Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing though, honey! All you need is some good old fashioned water and rest.” Cindy said, getting out of bed to grab some water and crackers, and maybe an extra blanket too. “Do you want anything while I’m up, Lu?”

“Can you get my book for me?” She replied, slightly calming down now that her lover was awake and able to help her. She hated not being able to take care of herself, but Cindy was helping her learn that it was alright to ask for help every once in awhile. There were a lot of things they were both learning.

“I can, darling,” Luna heard, being dragged from her thoughts. “but you need your rest too.” That was honestly one of the last things she wanted to do. She was feeling too antsy to lie down and sleep.

“I don’t think I can right now, Cin.” She said as Cindy came back into the room. “It’s… a little overwhelming.”

“Mmm, okay hun. We can stay up for a lil’.” Cindy said in concern. She was looking flushed and like she wanted to cry, though she couldn’t determine whether that was because of the illness or how overwhelming it all was. Probably both.

“Now, do ya want the sheets on or off?” She asked, getting down to business.

“Umm, on for now. Please.” Luna said, propping her pillows behind her. Cindy carefully billowed the covers on her, careful not to tuck her in so she didn’t feel constricted. “There we go!” She crawled in next to her, grabbing the TV remote. She turned the TV on, leaving the volume quiet and on a show that wouldn’t flash the screen too much. “Make sure you’re drinking, hun. I’ll get some soup for ya’ in the morning, alright?” Cindy said, laying back down. “If you need something, don’t be afraid to wake me up, ya hear?” She grabbed her girlfriend’s hand, giving a small kiss to the back of it.

“Love ya, babe.”

Luna smiled. “I love you too.” She could get used to getting taken care of if it meant this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This rarepair is so sweet.
> 
> Come yell at me!  
> [Tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_NOCTlS)


End file.
